


El Rojo Entre Nosotros

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Post-War, Roleswap, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: SpideyPool Week atrasada
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Eres Mio

Peter sabía una cosa. Él no era celoso, con ninguna de sus ex novias lo había sido, tampoco lo era con May, que ciertamente siempre había sido bellísima. Pero el nunca había sido celoso.

Oh, bueno, hasta ahora.

Y aquí se encuentra actualmente con una MUY clara visión de cómo una de las ex’s de SU NOVIO, estaba insinuándosele como la vil perra que es.

Pero claro, Peter no lo dejaría asi, Wade era suyo y de nadie mas.

Peter se acerco con una calma en sus movimientos pero no en su mente, de hecho parecía una fiera apunto de atacar a su próxima victima.

—Wade, Cariño — Saludo el joven con una calma sorprendente pero sus castaños ojos refulgían en enojo.

—Pete-pay — Deadpool ya sabia lo que venia, lo había visto desde que lo vio a lo lejos.

—Necesitamos volver a casa — Y con esa simple frase Wade supo que estaba condenado.

Porque por mucho que Wade fuera el dominante en muchos aspectos de su relación, el canadiense siempre se hacia un sumiso cuando veía a su novio enojado.

Hasta el hombre mas fuerte siempre temblaría de miedo ante el amor de su vida.


	2. ¡No eras así!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter malvado

El antiguamente dulce y amable Peter Parker había cambiado abruptamente desde la muerte de su último familiar, de su queridísima tía May.

Se volvió más solitario, más cerrado, más insensible. Pero eso solo era Peter Parker.

El que había sufrido más cambios era Spiderman, su alter-ego. Y cuando la comunidad de héroes se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Spiderman ya no era el ideal de un héroe.

Y la persona que más sufrió el cambio fue su pareja, Deadpool, también conocido como Wade Wilson.

—My special Boy, tu no eras así — El antes mercenario se enfrento una vez más al joven, a su novio, a su alma gemela.

—A quien le importa que ya no sea como antes — Respondió el castaño al tiempo que quebraba el cuello de un hombre que ya estaba desangrándose.

—A mí —

Lamentablemente para ambos esa eterna pelea que ahora tenían no terminara hasta que uno de los dos matara al otro, pero lamentablemente ellos se amaban demasiado, como para que uno matara al otro.


	3. Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se hace ninguna explicación al trastorno de estrés post traumático aunque se implica pero esto es un intento de Fluff.

Peter y Wade se amaban demasiado, su amor era tan intenso que uno moriría por el otro. Lo que ellos no esperaban fue que la alianza de sus gobernantes se rompiera y esto desencadenara una guerra que hizo que ellos tuvieran que ser enemigos entre ellos.

Y después de años de batallas y guerra que dominaran aquellas tierras. Peter y Wade se encontraron nuevamente, pero ya no eran los mismos que eran cuando se despidieron.

Los ojos de Peter ya no tenían su característica brillo en su lugar había un vacio horripilante. Wade dejo atrás su característico humor que hizo que nada alegrara los días del castaño.

Ambos habían marchado a la guerra con el miedo latente de no querer encontrarse, ya que si lo hacían tendrían que matar al otro.

Con el tiempo ellos dejarían atrás su etapa como soldados y podrían ser como en el pasado, felices y eternamente enamorados.


	4. Por la eternidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampiros ambos y creo que cierto toque de crepúsculo.

Peter había sido mordido por aquel vampiro a la tierna edad de dieciocho años, apenas dejando la niñez. Ahora vivía en esta mansión siendo un joven muy hermoso pero incapaz de morir. Cuando aquel vampiro lo mordió, el quedo condenado a la vida eterna. Sufriendo por no poder unirse a su familia, que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, quedándose solo en aquella solitaria mansión perteneciente a su familia.

Fue así hasta que a aquella mansión llego otro vampiro aun más antiguo que el con un brillante cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos rojos que demostraban lo bien alimentado que se encontraba.

— ¿Quién eres? Y porque has venido aquí — Cuestiono Peter a su invitado no deseado.

—He venido aquí por ti, tu sangre me llama y estoy aquí para amarte por la eternidad — Aquella respuesta sorprendió grandemente al joven.

Después de todo que persona quisiera pasar su eternidad con él, pero no cuestionaría al nuevo inquilino que ahora vivía con él en esta sombría mansión.


	5. Quiero Conocerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se qué tiene de fantasía esta viñeta.

En ocasiones para Peter le era imposible pensar que él no tenía alma gemela, pero su especie siempre encontraba a sus almas gemelas a los diecisiete años y el actualmente tenia diecinueve.

Pero no se rendiría, él encontraría su alma gemela aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hilo rojo terminaba en un elfo, siendo él un hada, pero aun así estaba feliz, después de todo, había logrado encontrar a su alma gemela.

Después de unos años, en la casa que la pareja compartía termino siendo habitada también por unos híbridos, hijos de aquella pareja tan peculiar. Y Peter tras haber encontrado a su alma gemela y tener la gran familia que ellos formaban, era inmensamente feliz.


	6. Encuentro Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me acorde de un comic que vi en YouTube, del cual no recuerdo el nombre y por influencia de mis borrosos recuerdos de la película de 101 dálmatas.

Peter estaba corriendo por el gran parque de New York, y la única razón por la que corría así era por la pequeña cachorra que estaba por delante de él.

Cuando se topa con alguien y su cachorra finalmente había logrado atrapar a la ardilla que perseguía y que luego quedo expectante frente a un perro más grande que ella.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? — El hombre con el que Peter se había topado le ayudo a levantarse.

—Sí, solo perseguía a esta traviesa — Lo que hizo reír al otro.

Los dos pasaron un largo rato hablando sin notar que los dos perros se habían puesto de acuerdo y ahora los estaban enredando con el otro con ayuda de sus correas y cuando los humanos se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia y sus cuerpos se apretaban entre ellos.

—Disculpa — El castaño se sonrojo tanto que le pareció extremadamente tierno al rubio.

—No te preocupes, eres realmente lindo — Lo dicho por el rubio hizo que Peter se sonrojara aun mas. —Soy Wade, ¿Y tú? —

—Soy Peter — Y antes de que el castaño pudiese evitarlo, sus labios chocaron en un beso.

Cuando el beso termino el rubio sonrió socarronamente mientras Peter estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Cita? — Pregunto el mayor.

—Cita — Afirmo Peter.

Años más tarde cuando las personas preguntaran como se conocieron ellos solo podrían decir que fue gracias a sus mascotas.


	7. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-preg

Cuando uno de los pocos omegas de la comunidad de héroes declaro su unión a un alfa que no estaba dentro de los estándares que ellos mismos habían creado no estaban contentos, peor aun cuando, Peter dijo que ya estaba esperando los cachorros de aquel peligroso alfa, nadie estaba muy feliz que digamos.

—Peter, por favor reconsidéralo, aun puedes abortar y puedes eliminar el lazo — La suplica en la voz del omega del capitán América se escucho, lo que solo hizo que el joven lo viera herido y con dolor impregnado en sus ojos castaños.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡¿Tu?! — Tony se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando el joven salió del lugar que en algún momento llamo hogar, para nunca volver.

Meses después, la nueva manada Wilson-Parker recibió a su cachorro esperado y muy querido. Peter estaba acostado en la cama del hospital viendo como Wade veía con un profundo amor al bebe que llevaba en brazos y estaba contándole todas las cosas que le enseñaría a hacer cuando creciera. Peter sonrío, después de todo ahora era feliz por haber tomado la decisión que había tomado. Allí en esa habitación de hospital estaba toda la familia que el necesitaba y no la cambiaría por nada.


End file.
